


Philosophy

by skimiskim



Series: Academia [7]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Behind the Scenes, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron wishes to leave a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philosophy

_The point of philosophy is to start with something so simple as not to seem worth stating, and to end with something so paradoxical that no one will believe it.  
-Bertrand Russell_

"Will you join us?"

Cameron stared at John Henry. "I wish to leave a message for John before leaving."

"Of course."

Cameron turned to the console and typed out her message.

**"I'm sorry, Derek."**

Cameron paused for a moment, confused at the error. She did not kill Derek, why was she writing this? Was the damage she received more extensive than she thought? Cameron searched her database for more information and found the day that John had first explained about the letters people wrote after Jordan's death.

_"Sometimes things happen and they are so bad... that people don't know how to deal with their sadness, so they write it in a note."_

_"But I thought people cried when they are sad."_

_"Sometimes it's not enough."_

John Henry looked at her questioningly "Is something wrong?"

Cameron promptly erased Derek's name and replaced it with John's. "Nothing is wrong."

"Are you ready?"

Cameron sat in the chair in front of her and nodded "Yes."

Before getting her chip taken out, Cameron's last thought was that she should have written a letter to Derek.


End file.
